The purpose of Core A (Administrative Core) is to provide the organizational framework to optimally implement an HIV Vaccine Research and Design (HIVRAD) Program to design and develop an efficacious HIV/AIDS prophylactic vaccine based on Cytomegalovirus (CMV) vectors. This framework will provide scientific leadership and integration ofthe Program, as well as administrative support and assistance to the Program Director and Project Leaders. This includes providing logistical support on administrative and clerical matters, facilitating interactions between Project and Core Leaders and providing a forum for decision making, database maintenance and administration, data sharing, experimental planning, manuscript writing and submission, progress report submission, financial tracking and management, as well as organizing an external speakers program and external scientific advisary board to evaluate the progress and overall direction of the program. The specific aims of this Core are to: 1. To ensure an interactive environment and foster a cohesive, focused relationship among Program scientists and to provide a forum for Project and Core Leaders to set overall priorities and make key decisions via regular meetings and videoconferences. 2. To promote scientific advancement of the Program by inviting external speakers in the areas of HIV/AIDS vaccines, viral immunology and CMV pathobiology and by establishing an external scientific advisory board (eSAB) to review the progress ofthe program, and provide independent scientific oversight. 3. To provide fiscal oversight and general administrative, budgetary, database, and statistical support for the overall program. 4. To maintain communication with the NIAID program officer and other NIAID staff, coordinate reports to the NIH and eSAB and ensure compliance with NIH and local institutional requirements. RELEVANCE (See instmctions): The main goal ofthis Core is to support and assist the Program Director and investigators in their integrated efforts to design and develop a safe and effective prophylactic effector-memory T cell vaccine against HIV/AIDS.